Note From You
by eowynwildfire
Summary: So this is the second part of Picture of You, that was originally a one shot but it sort of spun off into this. You don't really have to read it first though. It’s what happened after Joey and Kaiba kissed in Picture of You. (JouxSeto)


Title: Note from You

Author: Maya Jade Complete/One Shot

Rating: Uhh, PG-13

Summary: So this is the second part of Picture of You, that was originally a one shot but it sort of spun off into this. It's what happened after Joey and Kaiba kissed in Picture of You. (JouxSeto – Duh)

_Okay,_ Joey thought. _What the fuck just happened? _He was sitting in the middle of the school hallway. _Right the hallway, where Kaiba kissed me? _He froze. _No, that's not right...Where I kissed Kaiba...no that's not it. I know we kissed. That much I can remember. But who started the kissing. Was it me, why would I do that, I hate him. Did I just want him to shut up? Okay it's no use thinking about it, I'll just have to ask him tomorrow since he's run away. Oh boy that won't be awkward at all. "Hey Seto, remember how we kissed yesterday?" "You do, well okay; I was just wondering what did you mean by that." Yeah sounds like a great plan. _Joey dragged himself off the floor and made for the school exit.

_"oh Shit" _were the elegant words of Seto Kaiba, as he ran out the school doors. _This can't be happening to me, that mutt kissed me. _He had reached his car door. _Okay it never happened, it was just some weird dream and I'm gonna wake up any minute. No not dream nightmare. _He opened the car door and got in. _fuck fuck fuck. _Joey was coming out of the school. _Fuck fuck fuck. _He was coming this way. _Ugh, what am I doing I'm in a car so I can just leave. _Kaiba stared the car and speed off.

"Hey wait!" _well that was productive. _Joey stopped chasing Kaiba's car as it speed off into the distance. _Oh well what would I have said to him anyway. _Joey wondered as he walked home.

* * *

"Joseph Wheeler, YOU'RE LATE...again!" Said his teach Mrs. I've-got-a-stick-up-my-ass-and-it-makes-me-happy-when-I-can-be-mean-to-students. Okay, so he didn't really know her real name. But he had made one up for her. _Well isn't this just a great way to start the day. _Joey thought as he looked around for a seat. _And it just keeps getting better. _The only seat was right next to his favorite person ever...Kaiba. Joey out of breath from running to school sat down. Kaiba smirked. Joey stuck out his tongue. _Okay so it wasn't the most mature thing ever. _

The teacher droned on about something, it was probably unimportant. Kaiba didn't care. He was busy on his laptop when Joey had come in late. _Ha, what a loser. Probably got lost on the way to school. _He scribbled a quick note, crumpled it into a ball and threw it a Joey.

Joey who was drifting off to sleep woke up when the paper ball hit him in the head. He unfolded it and read: _ **"So what happend wheeler, the dog catcher find you?" **_He instantly knew it was from Kaiba. Why Kaiba would write him a note he did not know. He looked over a Kaiba. _Look at him just sitting there like he is so much better then everyone, doing work on his laptop for his million dollar country, yeah right work, he was probably downloading porn. _

He glanced back at the note and scribbled a response. **_"I might be a dog but at least I don't go around kissing them." _**and tossed the note back to Kaiba. _I know I just called myself a dog but it will be so worth it to see his reaction. _

Kaiba opened the note and his face palled. _Damn I thought maybe he forgot. besides_ _I did not kiss that mutt he tried to kiss me. Well I'll just have to set him straight. _He wrote a note back to Joey.

Joey opened the new note from Kaiba. **_"Meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes."_** Joey replied...

Kaiba opened the note: _**"Why for hawt gay sex?"** _He replied

Joey read the note **_"just do it". _**As soon as Joey read the note he saw Kaiba leave for the bathroom and 5 minutes later he followed.

* * *

_Why am I doing this_ Joey wondered as he walked towards the bathroom. He put his hand on the door and debated leaving, but went in after all. He walked in and looked around...no one was there. _Figures... _then the door slammed and Kaiba was standing in front of the door that was now locked. _Kaiba always had a flair for the dramatic. _

For a moment the two boys just stood there. Then Kaiba spoke "so Wheeler… what did you mean by that kiss yesterday? I mean I always figured you were gay but..."

"oh shut it Kaiba. Your one to talk the whole school thinks there is something wrong with a guy who wears white trechcoats, tight black leather pants and bondage gear on his arms".

"What about that friend of yours Yugi... he is like a walking bondage store. He's not as innocent as he seems huh, It must be Yami's kink."

"Oh gross, thanks for that lovely image there Kaiba."

"You know you love it, and your avoiding the question, why did you kiss me?"

"I'm not avoiding it! I didn't kiss you, you kissed me"

"I did no such thing"

_God Kaiba was really getting on his nerves_

"Yes well I most certainly did not kiss you, and if I was gay you wouldn't be my first choice, so don't flatter yourself"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing, just not everyone worships you!"

"Oh but you do..."

"Yeah I...I WHAT?"

Somehow during their augment they had gotten closer. Joey could fell Kaiba's breath on his cheek. _his warm sweet hot breath...WOAH, where did that come from, the Clorox fumes in the bathroom must be going to his head. there was no way he liked Kaiba! _Joey looked up and met with Kaiba's cold blue eyes. But for once they didn't look as cold.

"Kaiba..." Joey said quietly

"What...mutt" Kaiba replied still looking a Joey

"Are you okay"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm not a cold hearted bastard like you"

"Oh" Said Kaiba absently

"So are you...okay I mean"

"No"

_Why do I always wind up in this situation...?_ Though Joey, _what is Kaiba thinking and why is he so close? And why is he so hot? No I did not just think that, stupid Clorox. Uh I can't take this anymore. _Joey leaned forward into Kaiba

"Mphhhh" was Kaiba's dignified response when he found the blondes lips on his... again

_Why can't I move? _Though Kaiba. _Stupid mutt, stupid sexy, NO not sexy, stupid mutt! _But Kaiba didn't pull away; instead he willing leaned towards the shorter blonde.

* * *

"Hey guys" called Yugi to his friends after class.

"Have any of you guys seen Joey, he disappeared in the middle of class, and I haven't seen him since, I'm sort of worried since he left right after Kaiba did. I hope they aren't fighting or anything."

"I haven't seen him Yugi, we could go look for them" replied Tea

"Yeah, I think we probably should, who knows what sort of trouble Joey got into" Said Tristan

"Okay lets go" Yugi smiled, "it shouldn't take long". And they went off to look around the school.

"Jeez, It's been a half-hour already, and no sign of Joey, I thought you said it wouldn't take long" Duke sighed. The gang had taken a break from look to sit for a minute.

"I thought for sure we would have found him by now." Yugi looked worried. "You guys wait for me a sec and we'll look a little more. I gotta go to the bathroom.

Yugi got to the bathroom and when he tried to open it he found he couldn't. "Hey guys do you know why the bathroom is locked?" he called back to his friends.

"It shouldn't be hang on" called Tristan as his friends as the came over.

And with the power of friendship and the heart of the cards they were able to open the door. (They just unlocked it on the outside, since Yugi didn't see the lock on the front)

Oh course opening that door might not have been a good thing.

* * *

"SHIT KAIBA, someone is coming in!"

"Well shit. Don't just stand there."

The door opened, and there stood, Yugi, Tristan, Duke, and Tea looking quite flabbergasted

"Joey, I said move!" hissed Kaiba.

To which Joey just looked up at Kaiba…. "Uh Kaiba, my hair is caught in you zipper…."

"Stupid mutt…"


End file.
